In Only Eight Hours
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: One firefighter is sick, what else will happen to Squad 55 ?
1. Chapter 1

Eight hours before:

The firefighters were killing time on a January afternoon and there was the usual friendly gin rummy game happening in the kitchen . As usual they played for pretzels not money. DK had a crappy hand so he just said" I'm out guys, I'm not feelin the love today." He got up and got some orange juice from their cooler in the corner and then popped yet another cough drop into his mouth.

Billy said" You feeling ok there brother, you've been popping Halls like candy tonight."

DK said" I'm fine thanks dad, I'll just go find the recliner until we get a little business for a while." He headed into the living room and sat in one of the recliner putting his feet up as he did.

Jimmy said "Hope he doesn't breathe on me, because he sounds like shit today. He should be at home in a bed."

Lombardo said" You want to tell him that be my guest, and just think we get a whole double shift with him being in one pisser of a mood, won't that be fun boys and girls."

Alex said" Well, when he's ready to say he's not feeling well then we deal with it. Until then leave him have some space."

They all went back to cards and talking sports. Joe said "I was thinking about a weekend in Atlantic City, maybe take Little Joe to my parents and give Linda a little adult time."

Jimmy said" Sounds like a plan , she'd like that."

DK meanwhile pulled a blanket over himself in the chair and had one of their spare pillows under his head. Ash, the firehouse cat hopped into his lap to be petted. DK had found her one time earlier this winter in an abandoned building. She had had a kitten that didn't make it and had survived one of her front paws being removed due to burns. So he had kept her and the guys had also adopted her into the family. His hand rested on her gray and black head and his eyes closed slowly.

Johnson came out of his office. "I need a coffee, this paperwork is enough to put me to sleep. Speaking of which I see DK crashed in the recliner. He's been working way too many hours lately."

Billy said " Yeah he's not up to par either Lieu, But he won't admit that."

Johnson said" Well if we get any action , we'll watch him. If he doesn't look good out there , he's going home, no arguments."

Logan said" No offense but good luck with that, he's been moping around here for the last two days now eating cough drops like candy."

Then the winter night moved on. A light snow began to fall outside quietly . There was dinner and conversation. DK had eaten some of the soup Walsh had made, some chicken type thing with rice.

Then as the guys were getting ready to go to their bunks the alarm sounded. "Squad 55, Ladder 100, we have a residential fire at 122 and King , possible people trapped inside." "86 is also responding."

DK said" Oh wonderful sharing duty with the glory hogs from the 86." He moved slowly to get his turnout gear off the rack coughing a bit as he did so.

Johnson said "I don't like that cough DK, when we finish this , you're going home."

DK said" I'm fine boss , everybody gets colds in January. "

Johnson said" OK suit yourself but after this double you have two days medical to get yourself better."

Then it happened. Everybody started going inside to deal with the fire. DK started climbing the staircase with Walsh to check for people and his body felt heavier and heavier. He couldn't get his breath as he moved up the stairs. Then he said "I don't feel so good." He was against a wall and slid to the floor where he passed out.

Billy got on the radio. "Firefighter down, first floor stairwell , need help, he's out of it." Billy touched a part of DK's face and it was hot. "He's burning up."

Jimmy and Lombardo came to help. " What the hell did he do to himself."

Billy said "He's got a fever and his breathing sounds funky, we need to get him out to the medics."

Taylor and Johnson said" Ok we have this, let us know."

Billy, Jimmy, Joe and McNamara took DK outside to Kim and Bobby's bus. For them it was also a rare double shift that happened once a month .

Bobby said "What have you got?" Billy said" We were going inside and he started up the stairs and then went out. He's really hot and his breathing sounds off to me."

Bobby said" " Well could be something respiratory going on. My guess either bad bronchitis or Pneumonia, 102 temp says a definite infection."

Kim said" I'll start him some IV fluid, we don't want him dehydrating on us before we get him to the hospital. You want to go with him Billy?"

Billy said" I'll be down later, just get him better ok?"

Bobby nodded. "We'll do that." The doors to the ambulance closed as Kim got on the radio to the hospital.

Billy got on the radio to the other squad members then went back to work again.

Twenty minutes later: Kim and Bobby rolled up to the ER of Angel Of Mercy. "34 year old male, Bp 110/ 75 resps 15 , fever of 102, possible upper respiratory infection, passed out at a fire call , firefighter."

Sara Morales came out. "Who is it this time? Ok DK we'll get you feeling better soon. " She started moving him to an exam room and then they heard her calling orders for antibiotics, oxygen and something to reduce his fever.

Bobby said "Well I wonder why he worked himself to this point in the first place?"

Kim shrugged. "Those guys never want to look weak, you know the firefighter mentality. I lived with one of them for way too long I should know."

Bobby nodded. "Right now I just hope they make him better, DK's a good guy ."

Kim said" Yeah he's decent to me most of the time, only one who still talked to me when I first left Jimmy so that says something."


	2. Inferno

Meanwhile back at the fire : It was quickly becoming apparent that the two squads were grossly undermanned. Both lieutenants got on the radio and yelled for any help possible. They couldn't believe what they were seeing here and dealing with. Two apartment complexes up in flames right next to each other. There was an almond smell in the air and they knew someone was manufacturing drugs inside them and then they could hear the screams from the top floor. "Help us, we can't get out , there are no good windows."

Johnson said" Please stay inside , if you jump you will be gone, we are coming as fast as we can."

Billy said" This is horrible, I can't take that sound. Those people are in sheer terror in this place. Who the hell makes drugs where kids and families live." His brown eyes looked angry . "I'm going in there , anybody else coming?"

Lombardo said" The heat is too intense Walsh, you can't until we get more manpower down here. You have a wife and kid at home, don't make me go tell them you played hero tonight and left them alone."

Billy said "What about those other kids and wives in there? Don't they deserve a hero right now Joe? Come on if this were Linda and Joe wouldn't you do anything to get them out of there?"

Lombardo blinked. "You know I would I can't believe you asked me that question just now in this situation ."

Billy said "Then get me a line ready out here , I'm going in." He headed toward the front entrance to the building with his hose in one hand tightly.

Johnson said" Where the hell do you think you're going Billy?"

Billy said "In there, we have people to save tonight, help or no help."

Johnson said" You are not going into that building and that's an order ."

Billy said "With all due respect boss I'm not listening to said request."

Johnson sighed. "You could get hurt or worse in there. Do you want me to have to tell Sierra and Will that you're not coming home to them?"

Billy said "What about those people inside, they don't even have a home anymore and who knows where their families are? I can't stand out here and do nothing Lieu I'm sorry."

Johnson replied" So am I , Billy , god help you if you go in there, he might be the only one who can right now.

Billy said "I'll see you soon Lieu." He went inside and started to spray water as he moved into a narrow hallway slowly.

Logan said" You let him go in there? What the hell is he thinking?"

Johnson said" He's doing it against a direct order to stay out here, I couldn't stop him . If anyone else goes in there with him I can only wait and pray. He wouldn't let people in there to die tonight. I just hope I don't have to see his wife and son at all."

Logan said" I'll get the other guys to run lines in. maybe we can wet the thing down somewhat for him. " he sighed.

Johnson said "I'm beginning to envy DK right now, if he was here and healthy I'd have two of them inside this thing giving my gray hairs."


	3. A Hero Falls

The female arson investigators name in here is from dustytiger, she knows who she is. Thanks !

Thank you also to another friend leefert who helps me brainstorm these things from time to time . You rock!!

Two hours later: The fire was still burning beyond control when glass shattered in one of the first floor windows. A helmet flew through the hole to the ground and landed on it near Lombardo's feet. He got on his radio for a moment. "Billy , where are you come on Walsh answer me . " He waited and then he only heard static and what sounded like water dripping over the speaker. His head hung low as he went over to Lieutenant Johnson at the front of the truck. "Boss, something happened in there to Billy. I can't get him on the radio and this got blown outside the window, we need to go in and find him damnit."

Johnson said " He had to be a damned hero tonight. How am I going to tell his wife that he may not come home again. I don't know if I can do that for him, not now."

Joe said " Where the hell is the help, this thing was a clusterfuck from the beginning. We need at least two more squads down here on this, this one is on the department tonight not us . It is a nightmare."

There was a reporter on the other side of the scene. She said " Could I get a quote from you about this nightmare? Is the fire department of New York responsible for not enough manpower here tonight?"

Johnson heard her and said "I have a man in there who may or may not be gone, I hope he comes back out that door intact before I decide who to shift blame on to , and no that is not a quote for your front page story."

She said " Well , thank you sir for your time. I'll hope for the best for all of you.." She moved back to her car to just stay in there and watch this unfold in front of her. She got on her cell phone and called for a camera crew. Even if this quieted down she still had a hell of a story.

Meanwhile at Angel Of Mercy: DK was in a room having been diagnosed with pneumonia and he was hooked up to an IV with antibiotics and was in between sleep and being awake and hot. He turned on the television for something to break the silence and was stunned by what he saw. He could see the guys on his squad and the 86 at a huge fire in the same apartment building where he had been before getting sick. He saw the camera pan across to their engine and then Walsh's helmet sitting on the front fender beside Johnson standing there. He blinked. " No, not Billy. Why , it should be me in there , he's got a wife and kid." He started coughing again and a nurse heard him. "You need to calm down Mr. Kitson , getting upset isn't helping your lungs right now."

He said " My best friend is missing there at that fire, he has a wife and a little boy at home. I'm the godfather , damn it I should be out there and not in this bed."

The nurse said " You need to settle down , I know that it is hard to not know about your friend right now , but would he want you endangering your health before you really get any information that is definite."

DK said" Get Morales in here, I know she can give me some pills or something so I can go back out there. My squad needs me more than laying on my ass in a bed right now." Then his energy left him again. "I feel so damn helpless , my best friend is in trouble and I'm not there watching his back. How am I going to explain that to his wife when she wonders why this happened tonight."

The nurse said "Just wait it out, they may not be right with this. You know some of those news people are no better than tabloids with their huge stories ."

DK sighed. " God help us, this one may be the biggest nightmare my squad has ever endured."

The nurse adjusted his pillow for him and went to the desk right outside his door. She flipped on the small television to watch the story that she had just seen unfolding. Who knew how many more of those guys would be coming in if this really was as bad as he'd said.

At the scene: Battalion chiefs and other big shots started showing up to see what damage control needed to be done. One of them was Alex Taylor's father. He walked over to Johnson and said" The firefighter who is missing, is it my daughter? Where is she?"

Francis replied" Angus it's not Alex, she's around back with Doherty and the others trying to get water on this thing. His name is Billy Walsh, that does not get released to the media until we know something definite, he has family that I don't want frightened without need."

Chief Taylor nodded. "Why the hell did he go in there then ? Didn't you tell them to stay out here and work until they go help?"

Johnson said "Yes I did, he refused a direct order. If and when he comes out of that hell I will take the proper disciplinary action after we know if he's still alive first."

The chief nodded and went to other big shots gathered in an area opposite the two trucks.

Lombardo said " Well what's the explanation for why we have no help here from the brass? What the hell is behind this and behind us trying to fight something we can't win against." He wiped sweat off of his face. "After this all settles , i don't know if I'm coming back again, not without Billy."

Then a black Ford Expedition rolled up. Two people got out of it. Their vehicle read FDNY Arson Investigators.

A muscular dark haired guy with a german shepherd on a leash and a tall redhaired woman walked up to the 86 Lieutenant , O'Malley. The guy said "I'm Blake McDaniels and this is my partner Samantha Anderson, we are here to work this after the smoke clears. The dog is Rocket and so far he's never let us down at finding what started one of these bitches."

The lieutenant nodded. "Well if someone set this thing , give them hell. We got a guy from the other squad in there missing right now , his lieu is over there if you need to talk to him."

McDaniels nodded. "If the guy well doesn't make it whoever did this will also be charged with his murder."

O' Malley said" That's gonna be small consolation for his friends and family over there." He pointed to the group around the engine marked 55.

The woman said" It never is with senseless pain."

Finally the squads wore out and just stood there in silence. Two more engines finally arrived and all they did was help with more water in vain on a useless effort.

The arson people said" When you give the all clear we need in there."

Johnson said" No I am going in first, one of my own is in there and I am bringing him home before anybody else goes near that place, I owe it to him and his family."

One of the chiefs got on the radio. "Squad 55, fire is controlled enough for you to get the missing, I repeat go get the missing and get out. Nobody else enters, that includes arson at this time."

Johnson said " Guys we are going in to get him, please be careful. I can't lose another one on this night." His face looked tense and also just beyond tired as he spoke to them. The squad gathered in a group and moved inside the door to find their friend.

Johnson then called for paramedics to come , asking for Kim and Bobby or Doc and Carlos if available first for Billy to be treated if he could be.

He started in the door and then stopped suddenly. "The missing has been located. Also we have two civilian casualties who need medical removal from the scene please. "

Billy laid on the first floor stairwell motionless and with dirt, soot and sweat covering his face. Both of the small African American children were just near his arms so he must have been trying to carry them out to safety.

Johnson knelt down and checked Billy for a pulse. He didn't find one so he lowered his hand slowly and after pulling off his glove gently closed his eyes. " Looks like he broke his neck somehow, the angle of his body is weird." Then he stood up and swallowed hard. "Let's lift him out of here. "

Logan said " There's a burn mark on that wall there on the second stair. I think that blast that threw his helmet outside blew them down the stairs , and he never knew it was coming. Why didn't he just stay outside huh?"

The whole squad was in shock and some of the guys just snapped to attention helping Johnson begin to slowly lift Billy. Alex said" We should take his mask off at least ."

Jimmy said" They may have to cut it, it's melted." He had to turn away as he lifted his friend. "I can't look at him, that's not Billy."

Johnson said " I am going to tell his wife , this is on me tonight. You all need to go to the hospital and somehow try and prepare DK for this if there is any sense in doing that."

McNamara said "We'll wait for the bus and then go in and well tell him boss, you go do what you need to do."

The arson people stood there with their heads bowed. They hated this since they had various firefighter friends in the city.

Then the ambulance with Kim and Bobby came up . They saw Billy and gently moved him onto a gurney with not many words spoken. Bobby said" Kim go take a minute and see Jimmy, it's ok I know you need that."

Kim said "All right, I think you should tell Mercy what we are bringing in or rather who." Her eyes looked sad as she looked for her former husband in the crowd. Then she saw him standing with his shoulders slumped and leaning against the truck with his back turned to the people milling around. She walked over to him and just gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy." She spoke softly.

He turned to look at her with tired and sad brown eyes. "Some night Kimmy huh, he's gone. I can't believe it. This is gonna destroy DK. Can I see Joey even if he's in bed when I'm off in the morning, I need that please."

Kim said "Sure, he'll be going to school at eight thirty, come when you're done. We'll tell him about Billy together, he always liked him."

Jimmy sighed. "Thank you I'll come by after then."

Kim said " One other thing, I'm very sorry." She reached up and gently hugged him breathing in the scent of spice and coolness that he always had. "But I am also glad I didn't have to tell Joey it was you ."

Then she went back to Bobby and got ready to go to the hospital.

Bobby was gently cleaning what he could of Billy's face off around the mask. He made the sign of the cross and said something in Spanish before he moved to the drivers seat. Kim got into the back. She wanted to keep Billy company for this last ride.


	4. Three Forty Five AM

Three Forty five am: DK saw the chaplain enter with his squad following behind down the hallway of the floor that he was on . Then they entered his room. He said " I may be sick guys but I ain't dying . Where's Billy?"

There was a silence in the room as the guys looked at the floor for a few minutes.

Then Alex spoke up. "DK, there's not an easy way to tell you this but I'll say it anyway Billy's gone."

DK looked at her for a moment. "You're saying that because I had to leave the fire and it's not funny, seriously where is he?"

Alex swallowed and said "Downstairs."

DK said "No fucking way, you're lying to me , let me out of here." He started to sit up in bed and then try to get out of it coughing the whole time.

Alex said " It was hard enough losing Billy, don't make us bury you too because you won't rest and get over this pneumonia right now."

As DK stood up , blood could be seen running down his left hand that had been where his IV was attached a few moments before. He managed to get to the area where his clothes were being kept.

Then Lombardo said "DK you're bleeding what the hell did you do to yourself."

Alex said" Tore his damn IV out that's what he did trying to get away from you two."

DK just started to cough again and slid down the wall to the floor on his behind. He said" I can't breathe right , I need the doctor ."

Jimmy and Joe went out to the hallway to find someone to help him. They got Sarah Morales who came in and after checking him said "He's got to go into surgery, he collapsed a lung and we need to inflate it. It's going to take a few hours ."

She got some nurses and got DK onto a gurney. "I would hope you'll keep him calmer after this episode, it's already been a hell of a night here ."

The squad nodded feeling horrible about making him spiral further downward.

Alex said "We'll leave and come back later to check on him, our firehouse needs us there and so does our Lieutenant right now. Thanks doctor."

Sarah nodded as she moved DK toward the operating room. "I'm sorry about Billy, he was a nice guy."


	5. A Wife Remembers

Thank you to my helper that helped me brainstorm with these chapters. She knows who she is and she's awesome!!

Four fifteen am: The red fire department car pulled up outside the house where Billy had lived. Sierra was still up pacing. She knew something was wrong because he hadn't called her and he always did even on the worst nights. She opened the door before Johnson even lifted his hand to knock.

She said " Come in. This isn't the first time that this damn car has ruined my world. The first time was when I was seven. My father was a firefighter and that night there was a four alarm in the garment district . That night was winter like tonight and his squad was trying to vent the building since the water lines were frozen. The building collapsed on him. We found him two days later. " She stopped to rub her slightly swollen abdomen. "I'm pregnant, almost four months. I had a hard time with Will so we were waiting a while before we told people other than family. "

She wiped a tear off of her face for a moment. "He wanted a girl this time, now he won't ever know ."

Then she took a slow breath and said " Do I want to know what happened to him tonight?" "And what happened to DK? Is he gone too?"

Johnson swallowed. "First DK had to go to the hospital with pneumonia from the fire, he probably is just finding out about Billy from other members of the squad."

"Second,Billy was at an apartment building fire. He went in against my orders and there may have been chemical gas inside this residence. He was starting to climb the first floor stairwell when a fireball hit him in the face. His helmet broke a window and landed outside. He suffered a broken neck when he fell backwards and also some facial burns . Angel Of Mercy has him until well arrangements are made. I wanted to tell you in person rather than the brass."

Sierra replied "Thank you Lieutenant. I had him for fifteen years. I was seventeen when we met and he was nineteen , after losing my father to fire I went and fell in love with another one of you. Now I have are memories ." Her voice broke then.

Above them Will was watching from the foyer. He knew his dads boss and he went to the living room quietly in his pajamas with fire helmets on them. He stopped near his mother and said "I want to know when is my dad coming home."

Sierra carefully lifted the small boy onto her lap. "Come sit with me for a moment honey, I need to talk to you about your dad."

Johnson stood up slowly. "I'll leave you two alone. Please call if you need anything, here is my home and cell number." He handed her a small card with both on them and then walked out the door somberly. He hated these things. He was angry about all of it. None of this was right at all.

He went out to the department vehicle and got into it. He would call home when he was at the house again. What a fucking nightmare he thought and it wasn't going to get any better anytime soon.


	6. Five Ten AM

Five ten am: Lieutenant Johnson had just gotten back to the firehouse and heard the others returning. When they all climbed the stairs and were in the kitchen , he said "Go home to your families."

Alex looked at him and said" Lieu with all due respect you lost him too, what are you going to do here alone?"

He said "I have paperwork to do and then I'll go home in a while. He got a coffee mug from the clean ones near the sink and started to pour himself some. As he was doing that his hand shook and the mug fell to the floor with a crash sound. "Damn it, I can't even pour coffee right tonight."

Lombardo said" Maybe that's a sign that you don't need any more caffeine right now, you're wound enough boss."

The other guys started cleaning up the mess off of the floor quietly then and put the pieces of clay that had made it into the garbage can in the corner.

Johnson said "I'll be in my office, I need to call Ruth anyway she's probably awake wondering if I'm ok."

The guys said "We're staying through the shift, we need to lower the flag and hang the black material outside anyway."

Johnson nodded and then walked into his office door quietly. He sat down slowly at his desk feeling like someone had kicked him in the stomach and that the wind had finally left his body. He started to fill out medical forms about DK and then his hand moved toward his phone. He had just picked it up to dial when there were footsteps that entered his slightly open door.

He turned and then just stood up to hug Ruth . For a moment his head rested on her shoulder and there was silence.

She said" You don't have to talk, I know what happened tonight."

He felt his body shudder as his emotions started to break free. Tears began to slide down his cheeks slowly onto her coat.

She said "What am I going to do with you Francis Michael Johnson , hmm? You need to come home and just let go."

He replied" "I don't know Ruthie but I am really glad you came down here. I can't believe he's gone. How the hell is that fair, can you tell me? DK's not good either, he's got pneumonia , I don't know how he handled hearing it."

Ruth said" You've had one hell of a night and those people out there need you to take care of yourself right now. Come home with me, the desk will wait. You lost someone that was like a son to you, surely the department will understand a break for once, won't they?"

He sighed. " They'll have to, I can't concentrate right now anyway and if your head isn't in it that's when mistakes happen. You're right babe I need to be with you ,my dogs and the girls. Tommorrow when I am fresher I'll start again."

Ruth kissed his cheek. "Get changed and I'll wait outside for you in the kitchen. Alex is still here to keep me company, been a while since we talked."

He replied" Ok I'll be out in a few. I need out of this uniform anyway, tonight I just want something comfortable on ."

Ruth smiled. " Hope it's my favorite sweater on you."

He said" It just might be dream girl."


	7. Hanging By A Thread

The firefighters arrived for work two days later and stood outside the building together. Then Lombardo spoke "Guess we have to go in there now , right guys? I mean even if it seems strange without Billy, we need to get back into routine if there is any for us."

Alex said "Yeah , no matter what we are feeling inside , the city needs us to get back to work right now and help people."

They opened the door and moved slowly up the stairs together. The kitchen was just as they left with a few freshly washed things in the sink from day shift that were air drying.

Alex said" I'm going up and get changed, I'll use the bathroom that Kim and I have if you guys just want to come up together."

Jimmy said" Yeah, might as well get into another day here in paradise."

Johnson walked in a few moments later casually dressed. "Anybody want to tell me why I didn't hear that DK had to have surgery for a collapsed lung a few nights ago?" "I went by the hospital before work today to see how he was and imagine my surprise when I found out that he was in the surgical intensive care unit at the moment for observation."

Lombardo said" We meant to tell you boss, it happened when you went to tell Billy's wife and all. He got so upset about things that he started coughing really bad and then he couldn't breathe right. Tore out his IV even and there was blood all over the floor and on his hand where he did that."

Johnson sighed. " I had a right to know Joe , I am his boss and his friend. I knew him and Billy before some of you even started here in this house. I transferred in from the 62 when I got promoted to lieutenant and they were here then, each others first partners. It worked so I kept them together until well now. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about him."

Jimmy said" Boss it wasn't intentional. You were a mess after you saw Sierra Walsh, we just didn't think you needed anymore stress to handle at the time. You had Ruth here and all too . We figured when he was better we could tell you then or he could himself."

Johnson just looked at all of them. "I'm too old for bullshit games. Right now I don't know if I even want to be lieutenant today or any day. " He got a hot cup of coffee and just went into his office closing the door with a louder noise than usual .

Logan said " Guys I think we just kicked him right in the teeth, how do we make up for this? We knew he'd be upset but I have never heard him say he didn't want this job anymore. Damn, this is all hangin by a thread here . "

Alex sighed. "Right now we give him his space, we get him when we get a call or only if there is another emergency around here."

Just then they heard footsteps coming up the staircase slowly. A petite redhead stood there. She said "Excuse me, I am Doctor Melia Daniels can anyone tell me where Lieutenant Johnson's office is please?"

Jimmy said" It's back that hallway but I don't know if it's a good time for you to be here right now assuming downtown sent you."

She said "Well you need to have sometime to talk after a loss of life occurs and you've just experienced one."

Joe said "His name was Billy Walsh , put that in your report. Another friend of ours is in the hospital with pneumonia and a collapsed lung right now so you'll excuse us if we don't pull out the welcome wagon at the moment for you."

She said" Well such open hostility here makes me think that things are too raw for me to be here at the moment."

Logan said "Give the lady a gold star, the boss is in his office. If you want to see him go for it but I can't say he's in the greatest frame of mind. Good luck."

She said " Sometimes the people who lead are the ones who carry the most weight on their shoulders, think about that for a little while."


	8. Farewell Old Friend

Two weeks later: The Church Of The Good Shepherd, The Bronx. The squad gathered in the small chapel together and sat in one of the pews quietly. They knew DK had been released from the hospital a few days before but he wouldn't be back to work for another week at least . Then they saw him enter slowly from one of the back sides of the room. He had black pants on and an olive green long sleeve dress shirt that the squad hadn't seen before. They hadn't done dress blues, Billy's wife had asked them to leave them out for this.

He moved to sit near one end of a pew with the family and his head lowered slowly.

Alex said" He's here I didn't know if he could handle it. He looks so pale yet." She spoke softly.

A little while later the service began. The squad was stunned when they saw DK walk to the podium to speak thinking he wouldn't be involved in the service.

He cleared his throat for a moment and then began to speak. " When I graduated from the fire academy I thought maybe I'd get into a good house and make some friends if I was lucky. Then to my surprise I was assigned to Squad 55 in Camelot on the corner of King and Arthur. I had a partner for a year named Jack Douglas, He's now long retired. But then there came this guy from the Bronx named Billy Walsh. That first day we were together something clicked. I was lucky enough when he found his wife to be best man in their wedding and then be godfather to Will. I promised him to always have his back. I'm sorry that I didn't that day . And now I figure out how to move on without him . Walsh, you're one hell of a hard act to follow my friend. " He placed a well worn FDNY baseball cap on top of the casket and then sat down with tears coming down his face quietly.

The room was silent for a while and then a few other people talked. Later bagpipes played "How Great Thou Art" as his casket was taken out. Joe Lombardo, Jimmy, Lieutenant Johnson, Alex Taylor and Bobby Caffey were pallbearers for him.


End file.
